


XXL

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, as it should have gone, fleeting mention of Heather and omc, the condom scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The infamous box of condoms in the bathroom scene as I'd have preferred it.





	XXL

**Author's Note:**

> The infamous box of condoms in the bathroom scene as I'd have preferred it.

Stiles crashed into the bathroom, frantically locking the door before flinging open the medicine cabinet.

_Nothing!_

He yanked a drawer nearly off its rails, pawed through clutter.

**_Nothing!_ **

Someone thumped against the door, probably the guy he’d overheard Heather tell there were condoms in the bathroom.

_Snooze you lose, dude!_

In the second drawer he found it.

_Yes!_

Stiles was _gettin’ some_ tonight!

(Derek was gettin’ some too. Derek was gettin’ a _whole_ lot.)

Stiles looked from the blue box with its huge yellow capital XXL to his crotch.

What freakin’ amazing luck these condoms were exactly the right size!


End file.
